rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Edited for television
When Rush Hour airs on TV, some scenes are cut and lines with curse words are changed to make it suitable to air on television. Here is a list of the scenes/lines that were changed from its theatrical airing: Rush Hour *Carter when he finds out that Clive had C-4: "Oh, shoot." (instead of "shit") *Carter: Man, I've been looking everywhere for this! ("shit" is cut out) *Carter's line, "The Iraqians can't even get this shit!" is changed to "The Dominicans can't even get this stuff!" *Clive: I'm gonna splatter his brains all over this parking lot! (instead of "I'm gonna blow his head all over the freakin' parking lot, asshole!") *William Diel: Who would want the job? (instead of "Who would want such a bullshit assignment?") *William: ...we can still blow it up. (instead of "shit") *Carter telling Warren "This is bullshit!" is cut out. *For Carter's line, "I cannot believe this shit! First, I get a bullshit assignment and now, Mr. Rice-a-Roni," a different take is used. In the original film, he said the line with the camera facing his front. In the edited version, it is facing his back and the line is changed to "I cannot believe this! First, I get a messed up assignment and now I gotta hang out with Mr. Rice-a-Roni." *Carter: You put your own bag in the back! (instead of "shit") *Carter: You full of it, you understand that? You full of it. (instead of "shit") *Lee: It makes it easier to find out how full of talk they are. (instead of "shit") *Carter: So, I'm the one full of it? (instead of "shit") *Lee: We both full of it. (instead of "shit") *Carter: You full of it. (instead of "shit") *Carter's line, "Your ass belongs to me!" is cut out. *Carter's line, "You did not just touch my god-damn radio!" is changed to "I know you didn't just touch my radio." *Carter's line, "You could get your ass killed out here, man!" is changed to "You could get killed out here, man!" *Carter: What's up, my negro? (instead of "nigga") *Lee: What's up, my negro? (instead of "nigga") *Carter: Y'all had better clean it up! (instead of "this shit") *Carter: Think that I broke my stuff. (instead of "shit") *Johnson: I have my own stuff to deal with. (instead of "shit") *Clive: I ain't telling you zip. (instead of "shit") *Carter: Man, that is some greasy stuff. (instead of "shit") *Carter: I don't want that greasy stuff! (instead of "shit") *Carter: This is some nice stuff. (instead of "shit") *Carter: GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT THE DOOR! (instead of "shit") *Carter: Get your old rear out of here. (instead of "ass") *Carter's line, "Titty! Titty! Titty! Get them titties out of here," is cut out. *Dan Whitney: Hold your positions, now, damn it! (instead of "god-damn") *Carter: Push the button! ("god-damn" is cut out) *Soo-Yung: Push the damn button! (instead of "god-damn") *After Carter rejects Warren's offer, Dan's line, "Bitch..." is cut out. Rush Hour 2 *The shot of the man's buttocks is cropped out. Rush Hour 3 *Carter's line "God damn!" is cut out. *Girl: This is bull! (instead of "bullshit") *Carter: That doesn't mean they don't blow stuff up. (instead of "shit") *Carter, after hitting himself with the weapon: Ow! (instead of, "Oh, shit!") *Sister Agnes: This time, he called this gentleman a word that means "cat". ("...and another word that rhymes with 'maggot'" is cut out) *Lee: Just call him an a-hole! (instead of "asshole") *Lee when Revi puts on the glove: Oh, no. (instead of "shit") *Carter: I'm covered in stink! (instead of "shit") *The breasts and buttocks are censored on the showgirls. *George: I'll drink this stuff all day if I have to! (instead of "shit") *Carter: Holy mother! Lee! (instead of "Holy mother of Jesus!") *Carter: You are mixed up in some weird stuff, lady! (instead of "shit") *Carter's line, "Shit..." before throwing the gun away is cut out. *Carter: You didn't do jack! (instead of "shit")